Shallow Sleep
by kinkyho-slayr
Summary: [COMPLETE!]Edward Elric's thoughts and feelings after his mother, Trisha Elric, died.


**Hey all! I haven't been on for SO long... but fear not! I'm not dead! I've just been working on a fic... that's been taking me FOREVER! (Which I haven't gotten the time to post yet... Hehehe.) In my long absence, I've come over some songs. One song in particular that I wanted to use in a song fic. The song is _Shallow Sleep_ by _Hyde_. I think that Hyde has done some very good songs, and that using one of his songs in a song fic is a great way of appreciating his good work. Enjoy! (Since I haven't posted my other fic. This is my first _Fullmetal Alchemist_ fic.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Title: Shallow Sleep_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own the show **Fullmetal Alchemist** nor do I own the song **_Shallow Sleep_**, but this fic... I do own.

**_Summary:_** Edward Elric's thoughts and feelings after his mother, Trisha Elric, died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just saw you**

**tooi eya de kimi ni atta yo**

**kaiwa no hitotsu mo omoi dasenai kedo**

Edward Elric stared off into the distance. His mother's death had been months ago, but he could still not forget it.

"Mother..." Ed said silently, "I miss you..."

**sotto te o no bashi**

**furete ku shunkan**

**mata kimi wa doko kae kieta**

Ed looked at his little brother, Alphonse Elric, peacefully lying on his bed. He was probably thinking the same as Ed. Ed smiled. He was happy Al was still there for him.

"Can't you get to sleep brother?" Al sat up in his bed.

"Nope. It's ok though." Ed looked back out the window.

"Are you... thinking about... mom?" Al asked hesitantly. Ed smiled a bit.

**Asai nemuri awaku yurare**

**ano hino youni mujyaki na kimi ga**

**ryoute ni afureru ansoku o yasashi ku kanade**

**soba ni iru yume o mita**

"I'll never forget about her, and neither will you. It's ok to think about her." Ed said quietly. "She'll always be here with us won't she?" Al nodded.

**I just saw you**

**kankaku dake kodama shiteru**

**fushigi na kurai ni kewai o kanjite**

"I wish she were here though.." Al trailed off.

"We tried to bring her back, and we paid the price correct?" Ed said sternly, "We lost what we lost; we agreed that we wouldn't try again. We can't trade anything back for mom's soul. I told you, Al; I don't want to risk losing you again." Ed closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again.

**mado no mukou kaze ni fukare**

**kiri torareta mi nareta machi e**

**kake dashi te yoku omoi wa doko kade kimi ni**

**aeru youna yokan ga shite**

"I miss her too, Al. I really do." Ed said after a while. Al looked at Ed.

"Ed... are you-.. we going to be alright?" Al asked. Ed looked at his brother. Ed smiled.

"Of course we're going to be alright. As long as we have each other. Now go back to sleep." Ed turned back to look out the window again.

**I see you-until I wake from shallow sleep**

Al giggled a bit.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Ed... you forgot... I can't sleep remember?" Ed playfully slapped himself on the head.

"Oh yeah!" Ed laughed along with Al.

**sotto meo akete**

**otari o nagame te mo**

**fuukeiga wa There is no colour**

**A colourless landscape**

"Are we going back to see Winry and Auntie Pinako in Remsembool soon?" Al asked as he lay back down in his bed.

"Why? We have no home to go back to? Why should we go back to Resembool?"

"We need to visit them _some time_ brother."

"So? We still can't go home and lye in out beds. We burnt down our home. Now you're the one who doesn't remember."

"But we can still go, and visit them."

"You can go... but I can't" Ed said quietly. "I can't... I don't want to go there, and remember mom's death... It won't just remind me of mom... But Nina... too..." Ed trailed off.

"I'm sad our their deaths too... but we can still appreciate what they did when they were alive." Al explained.

**Asai nemuri awaku yurare**

**ano hino youni mujyaki na kimi ga**

**ryoute ni afureru ansoku o yasashi ku kanade**

**soba ni iru yume o mita**

"Only... if you come with me to visit mom's grave..." Ed laughed a bit, "You didn't come with me last time, and Old Lady Pinako made Den go with me." Ed complained.

"Ok." Al nodded. Ed smiled and yet again, looked out the window.

'Rest in peace mom... we miss you too much. Take care of Nina ok?' Ed thought as he looked up at the bright stars in the night. 'Bye...'

**kimi no yume o mita...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Since this was my first song fic, the timing might have been off. Let me know! Don't forget to review! And NO FLAMES! (My new name... is Kei... Hehehe)**

**Hoping That You Like My Fics!**

**-Kei**


End file.
